Gazi Pathseeker
Gazi Pathseeker, also known as Gazi the Omniscient or Gazi of Reim, is a Half-Gazer, a Named Adventurer and one of The Seven. The title ''the Omniscient ''does she carry due to her gazer heritage, which gives her highly skilled eyes that perceive everything in her surroundings. Appearance Gazi has reddish-brown skin, four-fingered hands and long black hair tied into dreadlocks. Her face has five eyes, one huge central eye with four smaller eyes surrounding it, and a mouth filled with sharp teeths. She does not have a nose. Her Blood has a bright orange-yellow color. She wears a segmented, dark orange-brown metal armor that looks vaguely like scales, and it ripples and flexes as she moved, like a second skin more than metal. Personality She is possessive of Flos, and has malicious thoughts about those that make him feel happy, when she alone wants to achieve that. History Gazi used to serve her King Flos, fighting with him as his sworn sword and leading his armies to victory. When Flos entered his "slumber" she left in search for something that could awake his passions once more, becoming a Named Adventurer in the process. Bio Powers and Abilities Her Gazer heritage allows her to cast spells instantly as soon as she looks at her target.Chapter 1.40 Classes/Levels: Skills: Spells: * Charm Trivia * Her Class is rumored to be over level 40. * Due to her lack of a nose, she doesn't seem to possess the ability to smell. * Although she is not the strongest amongst the Seven, she is the most feared. * Only people who are not Gazers call her Gazi. Chapter 1.29 Quotes * (To Erin) “What a curious human you are.” * (To Erin and Selys) “Many have reasons to leave war. I too was a soldier once. As I am sure many know. But I left my position to become an adventurer. It is only worth being a soldier if one has a cause to fight for, a leader to follow, and a reason not to die.” * (To Erin) “I did not wonder. But it was quite amusing to see your reaction when the child asked you the question.” * (To Pisces) “Greetings, Necromancer.” * (To Ryoka and Erin) “Greetings, Ryoka Griffin and Erin Solstice.” * (To Klbkch) “Demands are made of the strong to the weak, Klbkch of the Free Antinium. Not the other way around.” * (To Ryoka) “Now. What could you possibly say that would stop me here? I am curious.” * (To Erin and Ryoka) “Well done. Well done, the two of you. I should have been more careful.” * (To Erin) “Erin Solstice. One day, we shall meet again.” * (To Flos) “My lord. I have returned.” * (To Mars) “What a shame he must listen to children from another world for entertainment. It seems the novelty of your presence has worn off already, Mars.” * (To Flos) “Thank you, my King.” * (To Trey and Teresa) “To victory, children. Victory, and the glory of our King.” References Category:Characters Category:Seven Category:Named Adventurers Category:Half-Gazers Category:Adventurers